


Pineapple Kisses

by fiendishkitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Kisses

It began with a “C’mon Jen” and a large hand wrapping around my wrist, tugging me into the laundry room. Then I was backed against the now closed door, Jared’s hands firm but gentle on my shoulders.

I could still hear the sounds of the season two wrap party we had decided to host in the background, but the noise of the happy alcohol soaked masses was nothing compared to the noise of my heart as it upped its speed in anticipation and nerves. I knew that his pulse was tripping as well. I could see each beat flutter under the skin of his neck.

The next thing I was aware of was his breath on my lips. It was warm and sweet, a hint of pineapple in the air. His hands moved from my shoulders to cup my jaw and I had to fight against closing my eyes as his thumbs brushed over my cheeks.

That first kiss wasn’t really a kiss. It was more of a skim of lips on lips. It was enough, though, to make my breath hitch and fire spread low in my belly. He pulled back from me a bit and for a heartbeat I thought he was pulling away. My hands, which had found their way to his hips, tightened to keep that from happening. 

The second kiss was, and I know exactly how cheesy this sounds, magic. He pressed his mouth to mine, his hands angling my head up for better contact. His lips were so soft. They tasted of that pineapple I could smell. I’m man enough to admit that I whimpered a bit when his tongue swept across my bottom lip. When I opened my mouth to him, there wasn’t even a second of hesitation before his tongue was inside moving with mine.

We broke apart after a minute or so and he rested his forehead against mine. As our breaths mingled in the space between us, a grin spread across his face. I knew there was an answering grin on mine.

So, It may have started with a “C’mon Jen” and a tug on my wrist, but I can’t wait to see where it goes from there.


End file.
